Te fuiste de aquí
by Eliih Him
Summary: Cuándo amas a alguien demasiado, te cuesta poder olvidarla, más cuando la tienes tan cerca tuyo. Te duele que te haya podido olvidar, en cambio tú sigas esperando a que vuelva por ti, aún sabiendo que nunca lo va a ser porque ya tiene a alguien más... el amor es una mierda.


Te fuiste de aquí, sin pensarlo.

Dijiste que no me amabas más.

Yo te supliqué, quédate aquí.

Yo no sé qué haría sin ti, no creo soportarlo.

Hoy es el día en que todo terminé. El día en que sentí por primera vez una tristeza tan grande, que después de un año aún la sigo sintiendo. Dicen que él tiempo nos ayuda a olvidar pero creo que me odia porque aún la sigo recordando. Recuerdo el día en que todo terminó.

_**Hace un año…**_

_Estaba esperando a mi novia ya que hace una hora me había llamado diciendo que tenía que decirme algo importante. En su voz se notaba el nerviosismo y la pena. ¿Qué podría haber pasado para que ella este así? ¿Qué tenía que decirle?_

―_Hola ―escuche la voz de mi novia, voltee a verla._

_Estaba hermosa como siempre. Traía puesta una blusa suelta de color rojo con lunares negros, jean azules claros y zapatos negros, su cabello castaño estaba suelto y sus ojos azules estaban ¿nerviosos?_

―_Hola May ¿qué te sucede? ― pregunte asustado, no era normal eso en ella._

―_Bueno veras hay algo que debo decirte ― respondió pero se calló._

―_Claro dime sin miedo ― le anime agarrando su mano pero ella se soltó._

_La mire sorprendido. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia cualquier otro lado pero nunca la poso sobre mí. Hasta que continuó:_

―_Veras, el motivo por el que te llame es para decirte que yo… que yo… ya… no te amo ― dijo mientras bajó su mirada._

"_Ya… no te amo"_

"_Ya no te amo"_

"_No te amo"_

"_No te amo"_

_Sus palabras hacían eco en mi cabeza, aún no podía asimilarlo. Esto no me lo esperaba. Pero tenía que saber porque me deja._

― _¿Por qué? ― pregunte con la voz entrecortada._

―_Porque me eh enamorado de alguien más ― contesto._

_Eso basto para que yo entrara en la desesperación. No quería perderla. No quería que otro le hiciera lo mismo que yo._

― _¡Sí te has enamorado de alguien más no es problema para mí! Pero por favor no me dejes May ― dije, que bajo eh caído._

― _¡No! No quiero lastimarte, te estoy dando la oportunidad de encontrar a alguien que te quiera como yo no pude hacerlo ― dijo._

_¿Alguien más? ¡NO! Yo la quería a ella, no a otra. Nadie se podría comprar con May, ella era única y especial._

― _¡No quiero a alguien más May! ¡Yo te quiero a ti! ― le dije agarrándola de los brazos._

― _¡Me estas lastimando! Por favor ¡suéltame! ― grito, vi sus ojos llorosos._

_No podía hacerle esto. Ella me quiso pero no era amor. Si hubiera sido amor ella no se habría enamorado de alguien más._

_La estoy haciendo llorar. La estoy lastimando. Debo controlarme y dejar que se vaya. La solté y ella se me quedo mirando sorprendida y triste._

―_Vete May, lárgate de aquí, antes de que no pueda soportarlo más ― le dije mirándola seriamente._

_Ella solo estaba sorprendida, pero reacciono antes mis palabras. Ella me miro triste pero se fue._

_Se fue de mi vida, dejándome solo._

_**Tiempo actual…**_

Te fuiste de aquí, todo ha acabado.

Y llora mi alma en soledad.

La vida me puso junto a ti

Nunca pude predecir.

Me convertiría en tu pasado.

Todos los recuerdos me invaden en este día. Un maldito día que se repite todos los meses. Quisiera que no me importara tanto o preferiblemente que no me importara ya, que lo haya superado, olvidado. Pero no es así. Aún recuerdo el día en que la conocí…

_**2 años antes…**_

_Me aburría mucho, teníamos hora libre y dijeron que nos quedemos en el curso, y que dentro de unos momentos nos presentarían a una nueva alumna. ¿Ya dije que me aburro? Mis amigos no vinieron hoy ya que se habían enfermado por el fin de semana anterior con gripe por saltar a la represa._

― _¡Buenos días alumnos! ― dijo la rectora entrando al curso, siendo seguida por una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos azules._

―_Buenos días señora ―contestamos al unísono._

―_Bueno quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera, su nombre es May Petalburg y será su compañera por el resto del año, por favor trátenla bien e intégrenla al grupo ― presento la señora a la chica._

―_Buenos días soy May y espero que nos llevemos bien ― se presentó la chica._

_La rectora le asigno un lugar entre unas chicas, creo que sus nombres eran Misty, Dawn y Marina sino me equivoco… ¿qué? No tengo buena memoria para los nombres._

_La vi ir a sentarse en el lugar asignado y rápidamente se integró al grupito ese. La pelirroja empezó a hablarle y le siguieron las otras, a los pocos minutos ya se estaban riendo y tratándose con confianza. Vi que la de pelo azul me señalo con la mirada y la castaña volteó a verme. Demonios me habían descubierto. Dirigí mi mirada hacia la pizarra sonrojado. Mire por el rabillo del ojo y vi que me sonreía._

_**Tiempo actual…**_

Desde ese día en que me sonrió, sentí que me enamoro. Me enamore a primera vista de ella. Empezamos a tratarnos cuando nos dieron un trabajo de P.I.I.S.C, que significa Proyecto de Investigación e Intervención Socio Comunitaria. Luego de ese trabajo salimos unas cuantas veces hasta que nos convertimos en los mejores amigos y bueno luego ella se me confesó. Ese día fue el más feliz del mundo, creía que mi amor era no correspondido ya que se rumoreaba que ella estaba enamorada de otro, pero no era así. Maldigo a la vida por haberme puesto en su camino, en su vida. Si hubiera sabido que ella me terminaría no iba a enamorarme cada vez más de ella.

Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.

Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.

Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando

Aquel amor.

A la semana de que terminamos me termino. Me entere por medio de sus amigas, que estaban hablando en el recreo, que había empezado a salir con otro, el cual no recuerdo su nombre. Lo recuerdo perfectamente…

_**Hace un año, una semana después…**_

_Me dejo. May me dejo porque estaba enamorada de otro. Sonara egoísta y maldito pero no quiero que ese tipo la corresponda. Quiero ser el único que la ame y ella ame. No quiero imaginarla en los brazos de otro, siendo besada y abrazada, compartiendo su calor… ¡NO! Debo dejar de pensar eso. Solo me lastimo más._

_Mis amigos quisieron animarme desde que lo supieron pero nada puedo hacerlo. Ahora estoy solo detrás del árbol que está enfrente de la entrada de la escuela._

― _¡Enserio chicas! Nunca la había visto tan feliz ― escuche una voz femenina._

― _¿De verdad? Creí que ella estaba muy feliz de novia con… ― contestaba la otra._

― _¡No idiota! Ellos terminaron porque ella no quería crearle falsas esperanzas ― interrumpió… una voz demasiado familiar para mí._

―_May estuvo bien en eso, porque le estaba quitando la oportunidad de ser feliz con otra ― continúo… Misty… ¡era ella!_

_Puse toda mi atención en la conversación._

―_Sí, pero bueno él me da pena, parecía tan enamorado de ella ― dijo Dawn tristemente._

―_Sí pero ya va a encontrar a alguien que lo ame como May no pudo hacerlo ― contesto Misty._

― _¿Oye en dónde están Marina y May? ― pregunto la peli azul._

―_May fue a hablar con él en el baño y Marina la está acompañando ― contesto la pelirroja._

― _¡¿Él está aquí?! ― pregunto sorprendida Dawn._

_¿Él? ¿Quién es él? ¿De qué están hablando?_

―_No idiota, está hablando con él por celular ¿cómo crees que va a venir aquí? Sabes que Drew va en otra escuela y a esta hora tendría que estar ahí ― reto Misty._

―_Ah cierto… oye vamos con ellas ya debe estar por tocar el timbre ― dijo Dawn viendo en su celular._

_La pelirroja solo asintió y empezaron a caminar hacia la entrada de la escuela, siguieron hablando pero ya no podía entender lo que decían._

_**Tiempo actual…**_

Drew… Drew Larousse, así se llamaba el que robo el corazón de May.

A pesar de haber pasado un año yo la sigo amando. La sigo queriendo a pesar de que ella sigue estando con él.

Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos.

Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos.

Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro

El corazón.

Uh uh.

Me duele pensar que él la está besando, la está amando. Odio que él haya obtenido su amor y que haya sido el primero en su vida… y último.

¿Cómo lo sé? Fácil los vi hace unos meses.

_**Hace tres meses…**_

_Sigo sufriendo por May, la extraño muchísimo. Mis amigos me sacaron de mi casa y ahora estamos en el parque._

― _¡Vamos hombre! Ya encontraras a alguien más, May no es la única sabes eh ― me hablaban pero yo no quería escucharlo._

―_Quita esa cara Brendan― me golpeó en el hombro despacio._

_Estaba por contestarle cuando vi pasar a la causante de mi tristeza. En frente de nosotros pasaban May y un chico de cabellos verde, supuse que era Drew. Ella se notaba más radiante y vi como el idiota le tocaba el vientre. Dirigí mi vista hacía ahí y lo note más abultado. También vi que ella tenía un anillo en su mano izquierdo, más específicamente en el dedo menor._

_Ella estaba embarazada de él y estaban por casarse… _

_Mis amigos notaron que estaba viendo hacia la pareja por lo que se estaban levantando de sus lugares, y estaban haciendo lo mismo conmigo. Yo seguía mirando hacia ellos hasta que desaparecieron de mi vista._

_**Tiempo actual…**_

No pude soportar que ella estuviera esperando un hijo de ese estúpido ni que se estuvieran por casar. Después de eso mis amigos fueron a mi casa todos los días con la intención de animarme, intentaron presentarme a muchas chicas, pero ninguna me interesaba. Todas eran iguales para mí. Ninguna era capaz de llamarme la atención como lo había hecho May.

Te fuiste de aquí, todo en silencio.

Quedaron las huellas de nuestro amor, no.

Sueño que te abrazo una vez más.

Me despierto y ya no estás.

Me estoy ahogando en el vacío.

Los malditos recuerdos me invaden desde ese encuentro. Recuerdo cuando ella venía a mi casa y armaba un gran escándalo en cambio ahora todo es silencio. Odio la vida, la odio por haber hecho cruzar a Drew en el camino de May, pero más lo odio a él por habérmela quitado.

Mientras yo no estaba en mi casa, no sé quién había entrado en mi cuarto y empezaron a quitar todas las fotos en las que aparecía May. Todos los regalos que ella me dio. Todo. Prácticamente quitaron todo rastro de May en mi cuarto, mi madre quiso cambiarme de colegió pero ya estaba por terminar el año, no serviría de nada.

Cada día que despierto es un sufrimiento para mí, lo hago y lo primero que pienso es que ella ya no está a mí lado. Mi madre me empezó a decir que lo estaba sintiendo por May me estaba destruyendo lentamente, incluso llego a insinuar que lo que estaba sintiendo no era más que obsesión.

Y aún siento en el aire, me acaricia tu voz.

Me robaste la luna, el cielo y las estrellas.

Te fuiste de aquí, encontraste otra vida.

Te fuiste de aquí, enterraste la mía.

Aunque no estés, yo sigo respirando

Aquel amor.

No sé porque pero siento que el sacar todos los recuerdos que tenía e May en mi cuarto me ayudo a olvidarme un poco de ella. Solo un poco, ya que no me duele despertar tanto.

Ya me propuse a olvidarla y empecé a salir con mis amigos a todos lados. Comencé a salir con un montón de chicas, me estaba volviendo un mujeriego. Empecé a ocultar mi dolor. Cuando cruzaba a May por los pasillos de la escuela la ignoraba totalmente y seguía tranquilamente mi camino. Cuando me daba la vuelta para mirarla por el rabillo del ojo notaba que su vientre se volvía cada vez más abultado. Su embarazo estaba avanzando y ella seguía yendo a la escuela.

Éramos compañeros de curso y note que una semana falto a la escuela, y me entere que por medio de sus amigas que ella ya había tenido a su bebé, era un varón. A la semana siguiente comprobé que ya no tenía el bulto.

Te fuiste de aquí, descubriste otros brazos.

Borraste mis besos, me hiciste pedazos.

Y duele ver que le entregaste a otro

El corazón.

Ohh ohh. Le entregaste, a otro el corazón.

El tiempo pasó rápido. Ya egresé de la secundaria y ahora estoy comenzando un profesorado de Química, me gusta la química, siempre se me dio bien en esa materia.

Hasta ahora sigo saliendo con mis amigos a joder por ahí y pasar la noche con alguna chica. No eh encontrado a nadie que pueda llenar el vacío que sigo sintiendo desde que May me termino.

Ninguna se compara a ella nunca. Lo último que supe de ella es que May se casó con Drew y ahora están viviendo con él y su hijo en un departamento en Tokio. Ella está haciendo un profesorado de Lengua y Literatura y él bueno lo que él hiciera no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

Ya van a ser hora de que los chicos lleguen. Es viernes y teníamos planeado ir al boliche para luego irnos por ahí a seguir festejando. Aunque no tengo nada que festejar, la chica que amo me dejo por otro del cual tiene un hijo y está felizmente casada.

Ya lo dije pero ahora lo repito, la vida es una mierda. Cuando te quitan a la persona que amas sientes que ya no tienes nada por lo que vivir, pero yo nunca recurriría al suicidio. Sentí un gran vació el cual aún no puedo llenarlo a pesar del tiempo que paso. Lo sigo sintiendo como si hubiera sido ayer y no hoy. Dicen que soy joven y algún día encontrare a alguien que me ame tal y como yo lo haga. Alguien que me haga olvidar completamente a May, esa hermosa chica de diecisiete años cabellos castaños y unos increíbles y expresivos ojos azules.


End file.
